


Exploit

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Nations come together after the war ends.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Exploit

“This is exploitation of my good nature.”

“Your good nature?” Katara laughs. “You’ve got the worst anger issues I’ve ever seen. I’m not exploiting anything. I’m simply asking that you do something sweet which I know you want to do anyway.”

“I’m unsure as to if I’ll have the time . . .”

“Come on, Zuko,” she pleads. “I talked to Ty Lee, and we’ll organize it. All you've got to do is pass a law legalizing dancing again and then Aang will be happy and everyone will - the nations will be happy. It’s a great bargain. And those ridiculous nobles can’t be so angry about harmless fun, can they?”

“Is it harmless?” Zuko asks. She looks him in the eye and holds up a hand to his scar. 

“It will be. It’ll be what life would have been without the war,” she smiles at him softly. “It’ll be peace.”


End file.
